


lipstick stains

by maureenbrown



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Malec, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to go meet your homophobic parents as your date? Isabelle, don’t be ridiculous!” Clary says, waving her hands in the air exasperatedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lipstick stains

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr, my username is @crankwinston

“You want me to go meet your homophobic parents as your date? Isabelle, don’t be ridiculous!” Clary says, waving her hands in the air exasperatedly. 

“Your brother’s already going with Magnus, isn’t that enough?” She asks, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t want him facing this alone. It’s one night, Clary, just pretend to be my date.” Isabelle cuts in seriously, and Clary’s breath catches.

“I wouldn’t ask you for this if I didn’t really need it.” Isabelle adds, her voice quiet as her eyebrows furrow, and Clary figures this is the closest she’s going to get to asking for help.

“Alright, fine.” She mutters, and a grateful smile crosses Isabelle’s gorgeous features. It’s always yes with her, anyways.

\---

“Well, don’t you clean up nicely!” Isabelle says happily once she sees Clary, who’s clad in a dark colored dress, her red hair tumbling down her shoulders in loose curls, her Nephilim marks still visible. 

“So I’ve been told.” Clary shoots back teasingly, bumping her hip against hers. 

“And you wore red!” She exclaims, her eyes sparkling as she takes in Isabelle in front of her, who’s wearing a skin-tight red dress with black pumps, and Clary has to force herself to avoid looking at her body and back up at her face. 

Isabelle nods, before her expression falls briefly. “Are you ready?” She asks, holding her hand out to Clary, who takes it immediately, interlacing their fingers after a pause. Her eyes tell Clary she’s giving her a chance to back out, but Isabelle deserves this. Alec does, too.

“Yeah, are you?” She asks, nudging her elbow and trying to get Isabelle to smile. 

Isabelle gives her a smile, and Clary’s heart gives an unnecessary flutter. 

“Tonight’s going to be amazing.” Clary says tugging her towards the door, and Isabelle’s brief giggle is more than worth it.

\--- 

Later that night, when Isabelle walks hand in hand with Clary and Alec has an arm in Magnus’, they stride confidently past the Lightwood’s dumbfound parents.

They stop to glance at the red lipstick stain on Clary’s cheek, but don’t say anything of it.


End file.
